Laurie Moves Out
Laurie Moves Out is the 11th episode of Season 2 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Laurie moves out, and Red worries that his little girl is leaving home too early. Jackie's suspicious when Laurie returns a t-shirt to Kelso and tells him she found it in her room. Hyde tells Kelso his only hope is to act totally innocent with Jackie and deny everything. Recap (incomplete) Laurie is moving out of her room, and Hyde will get the room and will be able to decorate it, to Red's chagrin. Hyde says to Laurie it was not a girl's room because of all the men coming in and out. Kelso is excited about her new place because they can fool around with much more ease than before and does not want to hurt Jackie because he loves her. Laurie tells Kelso he was just a guy she fooled around with when there was nothing good on television and to not come by her place. Kelso becomes upset and realizes there is always something good on T.V. Eric accompanies his dad to Laurie's new place so they can give her company and help her out if need be. A scantily-clad man answers the door and Red believes they have the wrong apartment. Eric intervenes and asks the man where Laurie is. He lets her know people are at the door. Laurie answers in a pink bathrobe with a toothbrush in her mouth and is shocked and possibly dismayed when she sees her father there. Speechless, he turns around and leaves, and Eric looks to Laurie in complete amusement and he leaves, as well, leaving her standing there. Later, the family and Hyde are having a tense dinner and Red can barely find anything he can say to Laurie, now realizing who his daughter truly is as a woman. While Eric at first takes pleasure in Laurie's downfall in the eyes of their father, he defends her and tells Red he is being too hard on her. He disagrees and leaves. Eventually, Laurie and her mother talk alone at the table about the situation. Meanwhile, Kelso and Jackie have a confrontation in the basement. Having talked to Hyde about how to deflect Jackie, Hyde's head appears in Kelso's thoughts, repeating his words of wisdom. Kelso plays these thoughts back one by one, and adheres them to his situation with Jackie, who knows something is going on, with comical results. However, Jackie does grudgingly accept his declaration that nothing is going on, telling him if something is transpiring between him and another, she will find out. Despite Hyde's last piece of advice not making sense, Kelso says it; that he will accept Jackie's apology. Red and Kitty talk and he realizes Laurie is not the perfect daughter and that she is a young woman now. Eventually, Red and Laurie talk again and she says she likes being his little girl and he acknowledges she is not. She says she will move back in and he is very happy about that. However, he leaves the room and once again it is Kitty and Laurie, to who she confesses her man friend moved out to go back with his wife, disgusting Kitty. Later, Laurie is getting ready to move back, but Hyde is not going to let her, blocking the door with an armoire and uttering defensive words. However, the door opens to the hallway, and Red opens the door, and Hyde realizes he is defeated. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti :Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman Guest starring :Josh Barker as Mike Transcript :Transcript Music :Movin' On Up (Jeffersons theme) | JA'NET DUBOIS :Pretty Maids All In A Row | EAGLES :H'old your head up' | ARGENT Category:Episodes Category:Season 2